1. Field
The following description relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display device that prevents or reduces a progressive dark defect.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device has desired characteristics (such as viewing angle, contrast, response speed, power consumption, etc.), and thus has a wide range of applications from a personal portable device (such as an MP3 player, a portable phone, or the like) to a TV.
The organic light-emitting display device also has a self-luminescence characteristic and thus does not need to utilize an additional fight source. Therefore, the thickness and the weight of the organic light-emitting display device can be reduced.
However, the organic light-emitting display device can become deteriorated by permeation of water or oxygen, and it is difficult to prevent water and oxygen from permeating the organic light-emitting display device.